I Hate
"I Hate" is a song by INFINITE, and the ninth track in their third studio album, Top Seed. Lyrics |-|Hangul= 숨을 쉬어도 쉬는 게 아닌 내 심장이 내 심장이 아닌 이해 못 하겠지만 Baby I don’t wanna love you but I love you 막 다그쳐 봐도 또 달래 보아도 자꾸 달래봐도 낫지 않는 아픔 영원히 넌 아마 모를 거야 이 지옥 같은 날들 필요한 건 단 한 가지 오직 너 하나뿐인데 닿을 수도 없게 놓을 수도 없게 뭘 대체 어쩌라는 건데 부서지게 놔둬 다시 돌아서지도 못해 다 소용없어 hate you yeah I hate you but I love you 못 참겠어 아파 너무 아파 네가 보고 싶어 아무것도 할 수 없게 내 심장이 부서져 I hate I hate 미워해도 미운 게 아닌 잊었대도 잊은 것이 아닌 마음 같지 않은 맘 Baby I don’t wanna love you but I love you 여긴 의심뿐인 해답 없는 사막 같은 곳 너는 편하겠지 이곳에 날 버려두고 go 영원히 난 아마 모를 거야 날 떠난 이유 필요한 건 단 한 가지 짧은 대답일 뿐인데 알 수도 없게 물을 수도 없게 왜 나를 여기 버린 건데 부서지게 놔둬 다시 돌아서지도 못해 다 소용없어 hate you yeah I hate you but I love you 못 참겠어 아파 너무 아파 네가 보고 싶어 아무것도 할 수 없게 내 심장이 부서져 I hate I hate 깨져버린 맘이라도 에이고 산산조각이 난 파편들에 베이고 참는 것만 남은 기나긴 시간 내게 제발 가르쳐줘 어떻게 버틸지 아무런 방법도 없니 편안히 다시 숨 쉴 수 있게 이제 그만 놔줘 밤새 너를 그리지 않게 참 지치도록 hate you yeah I hate you but I love you 못 참겠어 아파 너무 아파 네가 보고 싶어 아무것도 할 수 없게 내 심장이 부서져 I hate I hate |-|Romanization= sumeul shwieodo shwineun ge anin nae shimjangi nae shimjangi anin ihae mot hagetjiman Baby I don’t wanna love you but I love you mak dageuchyeo bwado tto dallae boado jakku dallaebwado natji anneun apeum yeongweonhi neon ama moreul geoya i jiok gateun naldeul piryohan geon dan han gaji ojik neo hanappuninde daheul sudo eopge noeul sudo eopge mwol daeche eojjeoraneun geonde buseojige nwadwo dashi doraseojido mothae da soyongeopseo hate you yeah I hate you but I love you mot chamgesseo apa neomu apa nega bogo shipeo amugeotto hal su eopge nae shimjangi buseojyeo I hate I hate miwohaedo miun ge anin ijeottaedo ijeun geoshi anin maeum gatji aneun mam Baby I don’t wanna love you but I love you yeogin uishimppunin haedap eopneun samak gateun got neoneun pyeonhagetji igose nal beoryeodugo go yeongweonhi nan ama moreul geoya nal tteonan iyu piryohan geon dan han gaji jjalbeun daedabil ppuninde al sudo eopge mureul sudo eopge wae nareul yeogi beorin geonde buseojige nwadwo dashi doraseojido mothae da soyongeopseo hate you yeah I hate you but I love you mot chamgesseo apa neomu apa nega bogo shipeo amugeotto hal su eopge nae shimjangi buseojyeo I hate I hate kkaejyeobeorin mamirado eigo sansanjogagi nan papyeondeure beigo chamneun geotman nameun ginagin shigan naege jebal gareuchyeojwo eotteoke beotilji amureon bangbeobdo eopni pyeonanhi dashi sum shwil su itge ije geuman nwajwo bamsae neoreul geuriji anke cham jichidorok hate you yeah I hate you but I love you mot chamgesseo apa neomu apa nega bogo shipeo amugeotto hal su eopge nae shimjangi buseojyeo I hate I hate |-|English= I breathe but I’m not really breathing My heart isn’t really my heart Though you won’t understand Baby I don’t wanna love you but I love you I try to stop myself, try to comfort myself But no matter how much I comfort myself, this pain won’t heal You’ll probably never know These days that are like hell Only one thing I need, it’s you But I can’t reach you, I can’t let you go So what do you want me to do? Let me break down, I can’t even turn around It’s useless, hate you yeah I hate you but I love you I can’t take it, it hurts, it hurts so much, I miss you My heart breaks so I can’t do anything I hate I hate I hate you but I don’t hate you I said I forgot you but I haven’t forgotten My heart doesn’t feel like my heart Baby I don’t wanna love you but I love you This place is a desert with only doubts and no answers I’m sure you’re comfortable leaving me behind here, go I’ll probably never know Why you left me Only one thing I need, a short answer But I can’t figure out, I can’t even ask Why did you leave me here? Let me break down, I can’t even turn around It’s useless, hate you yeah I hate you but I love you I can’t take it, it hurts, it hurts so much, I miss you My heart breaks so I can’t do anything I hate I hate Trying to put my broken heart back together But I’m getting cut from the pieces Only thing left to do is endure for a long time Please teach me how to withstand Isn’t there a way? So I can breathe comfortably again? Please let me go now, so I won’t think of you all night I’m so sick of it, hate you yeah I hate you but I love you I can’t take it, it hurts, it hurts so much, I miss you My heart breaks so I can’t do anything I hate I hate Category:Songs